Quinto para algunos, Sexto para otros
by Marina Iigo
Summary: Aqui les dejo el 6 capitulo, estoy escribiendo el 7. Espero que les guste y muchos reviews


Capitulo 6  
  
El jueves 4, en la primera hora tenían clase de pociones, Snape le saco 150 puntos a Gryffindor por que Ron murmuraba cosas, Snape creía que eran de el, lo cual fue muy injusto por que estaba leyendo la preparación de la poción crecepelo. El olor era muy fuerte, y ademas estaban en las mazmorras, casi no se podía respirar. -Odio a este cerdo hij...-Ron murmuro varias cosas que algunos de Gryffindor escucharon, y se rieron. -50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley, esperemos que esto le sirva de lección. Ahora vuelva a hacer su trabajo. -No creo que lo pueda aguantar 2 años mas...Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? Hermione estaba con los párpados que se le caían y la cara muy pálida. -Estoy mareada... -Será mejor que vayas a ver a Madam Pomfrey. Hermione asintió, se levantó y caminando hacia la puerta... -¿Adónde cree que va, Granger? -Se siente mareada, va a la enfermería-dijo Harry. -¿A si? Me parece, Potter, que el adulto a cargo en este momento es Snape, o sea, yo y ademas no eres ningún doctor, ¿sabes? No puedes hacer lo que te guste... -Pero se siente mal. -Ohhhhhhhh...pobrecita Granger-los de Slytherin, todos menos Draco, prorrumpieron en carcajadas-,50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, ahora Granger siéntate, cuando termine la hora te puedes ir! Hermione se sentó, tambaleándose un poco de lado a lado, Harry y Ron echaron miradas asesinas a Snape.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione tenia los ojos rojos de leer y la piel del color del pergamino: -Hermione debes ir a la enfermería-dijo Ron serio. -¿Me acompañan?-dijo Hermione. -Sí, vamos. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la enfermería, se quedaron un momento esperando (Madame Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a un chico con orejas de murciélago y cola de rata). -Un accidente en clase de transformaciones, ¿qué necesitan? -Esta mareada...muy mareada...parece enferma -contestó Harry. -Si...ven, recuéstate, te quedarás esta tarde y saldrás cuando te sientas mejor. Ven aquí. Señalo una cama vacía y Hermione se recostó. Harry miró alrededor, Cho estaba en una cama leyendo. Harry se acercó y le habló: -Hola. -Hola. -¿Qué te pasó? -Gripe, anda rondando mucho por estos días-dijo con tono resfriado. Harry asintió. En ese momento alguien entro en la enfermería: Draco Malfoy. Fue hacia la cama de Cho: -Muevete, Potter. Buenos días, ¿mejor?-dijo Draco. -Sí. -¿Cuándo sales? -Hoy. Ahora voy a almorzar. -De acuerdo, bueno, me voy. Adiós. Draco señaló a Harry con la cabeza (este no se dio cuenta), Cho asintió y Draco se fue. Cho le pregunto a Madam Pomfrey si ya podía salir. -Sí, claro. Cho se levantó, juntó su ropa y se fue al baño a cambiarse, unos minutos después, salió del baño ya cambiada con su túnica y peinada. -Adiós-dijo Cho. -Adiós-la despidieron Harry y Ron. Salió por la puerta de la enfermería al corredor. -Y bueno...¿qué le pasa a Hermione?-preguntó Ron. -Bueno, en realidad no lo se, no está enferma. Probablemente solo sea un dolor de cabeza. Se quedará hasta que se sienta mejor y luego...puede salir. Ahora, lo único que necesita es descansar. ¿De acuerdo? -De acuerdo-dijo Ron y se quedó parado al lado de la cama de Hermione. -Ehh...Ron...creo que ella quiso decir que nos tenemos que ir-dijo Harry. -Ah...bueno...adiós Hermione, te vendremos a ver en la tarde. Harry y Ron salieron de la enfermería, hablando sobre que hacia Draco ahí. Fueron al Gran Salón a terminar de almorzar. Ahora tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (N/a: CCM). Hagrid los aguardaba en frente de la cabaña. Estaba parado al lado de una caja, muy grande, de aproximadamente, un metro y medio. -¿Qué es eso, Hagrid? -Ah, ya verán-dijo ansioso. Harry y Ron se acercaron, Harry acerco su oreja a un costado de la caja. Apenas apoyó su oreja esta empezó a moverse. Harry se apartó enseguida. -¿Qué es, Hagrid? -Puffskeins. -Ah...no son peligrosos, ¿no es así? -No. Ahí vienen todos. Alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, se acercaban a la cabaña, mirando las cajas. -Buenas tardes-saludó Hagrid-hoy veremos los Puffskeins asique, vengan a buscarlos, hay uno para cada uno. Todos habían ido a buscar un Puffskein y se habían sentado a una buena distancia de sus compañeros. -Bueno, ahora les contaré de los Puffskeins, son inofensivos y pueden ser domesticados fácilmente. El Puffskein se encuentra por todo el mundo. Como pueden ver, es de forma esférica y esta cubierto por un pelaje suave de color natillas. Es muy dócil y no se opone a que lo mimen, ni a que jueguen con él lanzándoselo de unas manos a otras. Es muy fácil de cuidar y cuando esta contento emite un ronroneo. De vez en cuando, una lengua larga, rosada y fina, sale de las profundidades del Puffskein y se desliza por toda la casa para buscar alimento. Come desde sobras hasta arañas y es una de las mascotas mágicas preferidas. -¿Alguna pregunta?-nadie dijo nada-entonces a trabajar. Lo que harán con el Puffskein, es quedárselo y cuidarlo, o sea alimentarlo, mimarlo, etc. Como si fuera su mascota. La clase estuvo muy tranquila, incluso los de Slytherin parecían interesados en los Puffskeins. Hagrid les pregunto a Harry y Ron que le habia pasado a Hermione: -Está en la enfermería. No sabemos nada, por ahora-dijo Harry. -Que raro y, ¿Madame Pomfrey todavía no sabe lo que es?-pregunto Hagrid. -No, la iremos a ver esta tarde-dijo Ron. Esa tarde fueron a ver a Hermione a la enfermería pero no estaba: -Se fue hace aproximadamente unos 30 minutos-dijo Madame Pomfrey. -Gracias-dijo Harry, y Ron y él ya se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba en un sillón al lado de la chimenea, leyendo. -Hola-dijo ella. -Hola-respondieron Harry y Ron. -¿Mejor?-pregunto Ron. -Si. Harry sabía que Hermione había convencido perfectamente a Madame Pomfrey, ya que, por el color de su cara, todavía no se había recuperado del todo, pero perder un día mas de clases para ella seria como perder una parte de sí. -Dime Hermione... ¿Cómo has hecho para que te dejaran salir antes de tiempo de la enfermería?- Harry dijo esto con un tono malicioso y divertido, pero sin ofender a Hermione, ya que sabía que ella estaba muy susceptible. También sabía que esta salida rápida le causaría más problemas, ya que sus defensas todavía están bajas, y que segura mañana por la tarde volvería a la enfermería. ... Pero no fue así. Al día siguiente, y durante toda la semana siguiente, Hermione se sintió bastante bien.  
  
N/a: Lamento no haber escrito en un tiempo, estaba leyendo el nuevo libro de Harry Potter. Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen ideas para el próximo cap, diganlas, mucho reviews!!!!. Saludos.  
  
Cho-Ravenclaw. 


End file.
